


Rise

by Sam_Haine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Business, Burning out eyes, M/M, Raising Winchesters from perdition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly different take on Dean's resurrection from Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing Supernatural stuff for a long time ...long before TWD stuff and ....i think it's time to return to my Winchester roots for a while. Imma start off slow tho ....Enjoy! :)

*Rise*

 

Castiel couldn't for the life of him remember the last time a human soul weighed this much yet still had the fortitude to glow like a beacon amidst the darkness. Bells loud as an angel's cry rang off in his ears and all across heaven proclaiming the good news: "Dean Winchester has been saved!" 

Looking at the man's body, it was hard to believe that his soul was so pure and full of light but Castiel knew more than anyone that the human soul was so much more than it's vessel. Dean was torn and ripped, bruised and battered beyond recognition. Alistair had done a number on him and it showed. He was covered in dark red blood and his flesh spoke volumes of torturous times, seared, cut and peeled ...how in God's name did he hold out for thirty years?

Looking into the man's eyes Castiel couldnt tell if they were green or amber or a mixture of both. Now they just seemed bloodshot and black, clouded with pain and heartbreak. The angel threw his head back and let out an anguished cry, the deafening sound shattering all the glass panes in the room around them. This here was a broken human whose soul still had not lost its faith nor it's grace. Castiel was sorry he had not gotten the order sooner ...wished he could take away all of Dean Winchester's pain and all of his dark memories. If he could, he would've asked ...begged God to let him take Dean's place in the fiery pit and save this good man from perdition. 

Shaking his head he forced himself out of his agonized thoughts and back to the present, crystal blue eyes gazing down reverently at the man he'd just resurrected. He gently held his head in his lap, one hand carding gently through the light brown hair that was matted with blood while his other hand held his face, thumb stroking a battered cheek. A single tear splashed onto the man's face and Castiel realized that he was crying. That he, a seraph of the Lord had shed his first tear in a millennium. Taking a deep, shaky breath he gently placed two fingers to Dean's forehead and let the flow of his grace do its job. 

Then, there was a loud gasp and the body lying in his lap jolted awake with life. And Dean Winchester was new again! It was a revelation to the young angel, a feeling similar to the flood ending after those forty days and nights or the birth of Jesus Christ ...a precious, wonderful feeling of life! The golden halo above his head dinged softly as it glowed bright, an indication of how he felt at that point. His wings were outstretched in unbridled glory and joy as he watched Dean take his first breath and his first steps after being hung up on those bastard chains.

"Who the hell are you?"

Ah, his voice was all deep and throaty and oh so confused, Castiel mused silently to himself as he followed the man's every move until he was standing on his own two feet. Standing up himself, the angel offered a tiny smile barely recognizable but Dean saw it for what it was anyway. And that made him more cautious.   
Castiel however, was too busy gazing into the man's eyes and forgot the question he was just asked, choosing instead to determine what type of green they were. They boasted of emerald stones yet there was a softness in them that showed shades of green grass, tortoise shell or ...forest green. Yes! Dean's beautiful eyes were forest green, all golden bright when touched by the sun but also dark as the bushes beneath a leafy canopy. So ...beautiful.  
"Hey, chuckles! I asked you a question." Dean growled again, eyes darting around for some sort of weapon to defend himself against the strange man in the trench coat.

"Castiel; I'm an angel of the Lord.”


End file.
